Heroes
by ginny15black
Summary: La última batalla entre los ods bandos contados desde el punto de vista de Ron ...RHm HGu.u un poco triste....


Me apetecía hacer un fic del ya sobre explotado tema del día de la "batalla final"hacia un montón que no escribía pero como en el prospecto de la canción de my heart will go on no advierten que puede causar efectos secundarios como exceso de cutreria, y ganas de escribir cosas muy melodramáticas no e podido evitarlo, no e revisado las faltas de ortografía porque si releo esta historia desaparecerá xD es one shot...y bastante mala ,soy consciente .Si tenéis alguna queja..conseguir la dirección de Celine Dion bye¡¡¡¡

Sabemos que se acercan, el aire nos lo a dicho, quizás no a mi, que nunca e sabido de estas cosas, pero según Lupin hay demasiada magia negra en el ambiente, y algo esta por pasar.

Miro con admiración hacia delante, donde todos están posicionados, miro a Harry y Hermione, el aire hace bailar a sus cabellos y sus túnicas, dándole un aspecto triunfal, parecen héroes, con esa cara de seguridad, a mi sin embargo me tiemblan las piernas, miro hacia atrás y veo a todos, a mis hermanos, a mis amigos de siempre, a mis padres, y me siento más solo que nunca, mi cabeza esta en blanco, y mis piernas siguen temblando, veo a aparecerse al primer mortifago, y el pánico me inunda ,hay tantas personas a las que tengo algo que decir...y sin embargo ya no hay tiempo, todos empiezan a luchar, y yo estoy paralizado como si viera todo desde fuera y mi cuerpo no respondiera, entonces notó un empujon, es Harry

-te voy a necesitar, necesito llegar hasta él

Me pide que avancemos juntos ,recorriendo el campo de batalla plagado de mortifagos, para llegar a Él , la simple idea me aterra, pero me lo pide Harry, al fin y al cabo, mi vida ya esta en juego, así que he de hacer algo útil, asiento, y mi vista se posa sobre mis padres y mi familia, y por último mis ojos chocan con los de Hermione, manteniendose un rato ahi a modo de despedida silenciosa, Harry y yo empezamos a correr pero ella también viene, entonces Harry se gira y la enfrenta

-quédate aquí¡ te necesitan¡-le grita

Ella tratando de controlar su llanto dice

-¡quiero ir con vosotros¡

-te necesitan aquí¡-le insiste

-me importa una mierda si me necesitan¡

-hermione por favor-dijo harry

Hermione me miró como rogándome , a mi, que le hubiese construido un hoyo bajo tierra para no ponerla en peligro

-quedate...

Hermione trata de parecer molesta pero cuando ve que nos vamos susurra

-tener muchísimo cuidado

Y nos mira marchar

Todo pasa muy rápido, avanzamos a paso rápido, rezando para que ningun rayo mortifero nos de, no nos hace falta llegar al final pues él esta a mitad del campo , sin hacer nada solo mirando, sin ninguna expresión como su ejercito va avanzando

Harry entonces se para, me pone una mano en el hombro, y coje aire

-bien, Ron esto ya es cosa mia

-no¡ voy con tigo

Harry me mira con paciencia

-no, no sirve de nada que nos maten a los dos, quiero que vuelvas, que cuides de Ginny y de Hermione, no las dejes solas

-no ,Harry, ire contigo hasta al final¡

-Ron este es mi final, tu tendras el tuyo pror no hoy, los dos hemos dejado muchas cosas por hacer, y me alegro de que al menos tu vayas a poder acabarlas...jurame que las acabaras

miro al suelo

-¡juramelo¡

asiento con pesar Y Harry me abraza

-y dile a ginny que...

Harry se queda en silencio y una lagrima le resbala por la mejilla

vuelvo a asentir, sintiendo de nuevo admiración por él

-cuidate mucho

Harry empieza a correr

-y vuelve-murmuro antes de dar la vuelta

A cada pasó que doy veo un cadaver, prefiero no fijarme pero se me hace imposible, Denis Crevey a sus trece años yace en el cesped,como dormido, pero esta vez en un sueño eterno, oigo a Hermione llamarme y corro hacia ella

-¿que pasa?¿y Harry?

me quedo en silencio

-¡tienes que ayudarme¡¡es luna le han dado y Ginny no quiere soltarla, pero Luna esta muy mal

Avanzamos, hasta ver a Ginny arrodillada enfrente de alguién, es luna , que esta agonizando y luchando por respirar, Ginny que llora como una niña se aferra a ella, como si fuera un flotador, mientras que los mortifagos pelean con otros alumnos rozandole las espaldas

-Ginny levantate¡-le grito ,pero cuando me mira, siento como que no es ginny, me mira como si no estuviese viendo lo que pasa fuera

-Ginny¡ Luna esta muy mal¡tienes que reaccionar¡-entre hermione y el trataron de separarle del cuerpo

-¡no¡ se va a poner bien¡-dice Ginny y con un último tirón consigo separarla del cuerpo ,ella patalea

-hermione llevatela, ahora voy con vosotras

Me arrodillo enfrente de Luna

-Lo siento luna

-no lo sientas, podre ver a mi madre y quizás venga algun día a ayudar a algun invetigador a encontrar snockharts vulgaros-dice con los ojos brillantes- vete ya... yo estare bien

-¿no tendras miedo?

-no estoy sola-dice con una sonrisa misteriosa, luego se quita los pendientes y me los da-quizas hermione pueda ponerselos cuando os caseis

se que no es momento pero no puedo evitar ponerme rojo , entonces ella me asiente, y yo entiendo que he de irme me reuno con todos en las puertas del castillo

-¿y Harry?-pregunta Ginny mirándo hacai todos los lados

-la última vez que lo vi , iba a enfrentarse a el

-y si...-empieza a decir neville

-se que lo conseguirá-dijo Ginny apretando los puños- y yo voy a ayudarle

- no es tu asunto Ginny- dijo Luin- todos queremos a ayudarle ,pero solo él puede hacerlo

-estoy de acuerdo pero quiero estar con el cuando le venza, y si pasara algo, no quiero que muera solo

Dice llorando y luego se desaparece corriendo sin que nadie pudeda hacer nada, una nueva bandada de mortifagos se acerca y todos reanudamos la lucha, que se prolonga toda la tarde, cuando ya esta a punto de ponerse el sol, la batalla ya esta definida, no se puede decir que haya ganado ningun bando, pues los dos hemos perdido demasiado, cuando he visto que los últimos mortifagos huían he empezado a correr por el campo, Hermione me sigue, entonces paro de golpe, y veo una melena pelirroja apollada sobre un cuerpo inerte, es Ginny recostada sobre Harry que aún con los ojos abiertos conserva brillo en sus verdes ojos

Entonces hermione llega sofocada, y se apolla en mi hombro y ve la escena, la tengo que sostener porque si no se cae, parece consternada mirando la imagen, como si no pudiera apartar sus ojos llorosos de allí, la abrazo poniendome frente a ella para que no pueda ver nada más, y es ahí cuando ella empieza a llorar, tanto que a veces le falta el aire, yo tiemblo, tiemblo porque se que harry a muerto, porque recuerdo la última vez que lo e visto, tiemblo por Luna, por todos aquellos que se que se han quedado atras y por todos aquellos que aún no se, quiero quedarme aqui siempre, y no enterarme de quién a muerto, quiero dormir, dejar de pensar, y de sentir, quiero no enterarme de nada.

Hermione empieza a preocuparme, esta muy nerviosa y casi no puede ni respirar,

-hermione tranquilizate

Hermione llora y niega con la cabeza

VEo como llegan los demás,a los gemelos que tratan de convencer a Ginny de que se levante, mi madre llega y le dice a Hermione que se valla con ella, pero ella se abraza mas a mi diciendo que no y temblando

Va anocheciendo, Ginny esta sentada en la orilla del lago, no llora , sonrie, Lupin dice que es por que esta en shock , Hermione esta durmiendo y yo en una zona alejada del bosque, sigo empeñándome en no saber que a pasado, la realidad esta vez es demasiado para mi, porque nunca e sido valiente como Harry sin embargo , el ahora esta muerto y yo aqui, la vida es injusta, el que tenía a mi hermana, que empezaba a recuperar su vida, que tenía un futuro, ya no esta, y yo que no tengo a nadie, que nunca e sido capaz de decirle a Hermione lo que siento, y que estoy condenado a fracasar como mi padre sigo aquí,.Voy a echarlo de menos, a él y a la parte de mi que se a llevado.Pero aún me quedan cosas aqui, mi familia, mis amigos, y Hermione, voy a ser valiente como Harry y le diré lo que siento, para que no me pase como a él y la muerte me silencie

Me levanto cuando ya esta casi oscuro y miró a mi hermana aún sentada me fijo también ella en el lago y entonces no puedo evitar sonreir y murmurar

-al final te has salido con la tuya, Harry Potter


End file.
